Into the Void
by NumberZero41
Summary: A year ago a group of people who had disappeared returned from an unknown place. They returned with both insanity and trauma, but no one believed their stories of what had happened to them. Now, a year later, unexplained disappearances begin happening again. The Entity had its fun back then, but now it hungers for more. More fear. More pain. More suffering. More survivors.


Credit for all killers that will appear in this story go solely to the creators of Dead by Daylight, as does the concept for this whole story. Features of this story, such as the new characters and the main town residence were created by me. Any and all references to characters from the game; those characters also belong to the creators of the game.

Before the story begins, I am going to give a warning. This story is rated M, but there are some instances where it can be considered rated MA for any very detailed violence. It is a story about killing, so this is to be expected.

* * *

Everyone has heard the stories about those who went missing a year previous from an area not too far from Waterside. Multiple people of varying ages, genders, occupations, and lives began disappearing. At the beginning of it all, four had disappeared at once, which grew suspicions. But the rest were at different times and individually. Many wonder what happened to them and where they had been. You would be surprised to know that they had returned. On any given day if you mentioned the name of one of those that appeared that day, you could get many stories of unknown origin or truth. Names like Meg, Claudette, Jake, David, Dwight, and multiple others caused many to turn their heads in attention.

Now I'm sure you're wondering. What happened to them? How did they get back? Where are they now? The full answers to those questions are unknown, minus what happened when they returned. A few of them went back to their normal lives as if whatever they had went through was just a dream. Others found themselves on their own after being forgotten and presumed dead by those that love them. Hell, there are even a few of them who are said to now reside in a mental asylum.

A lot of people know of what those who disappeared say about where they were and what happened to them. Something about some sort of giant spider in the sky and a bunch of crazy killers with powers. To any normal person, it is obvious why some of them are seen as insane now. There are some who think that all those stories are just bullshit, but there are those who wonder if they were telling the truth. There's always at least two sides to a story like this. But there is one question on everyone's minds. Will these sudden disappearances and reappearances ever happen again?

...

...

 **"Blaze! Could you come help me out with the drinks!"**

A pale hand pushed a short cloth curtain to the side towards the back of a small cafe. An equally pale face with green eyes, brown freckles, and orange hair peeked out from behind the curtain, examining the small dining room. What? There weren't even very many people. It wasn't 3 pm yet, which was when they got the most customers on a normal day.

Despite how obvious it was that her coworker didn't need help, the orange-haired femme sighed and stepped out from the curtain, moving behind the counter and stopping in front of the multiple drink machines stationed on a counter opposite of the main one. She stood along side another girl who appeared about 20 years old. Her long, light brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she wore the same outfit that all of the female employees at that particular cafe wore: a thigh-low blue dress with a white apron and black leggings. It wasn't exactly the best outfit for a couple of young girls, but there wasn't much they could do about it.

Blaze's green eyes scanned over the small order slips which had the details about multiple drink orders and table numbers in the corner. The two girls brewed a few cups of coffee, many cups of tea, and even poured one or two small glasses with alcohol, but this was only done for special customers and were kept secret. Plus, Amy, the other girl working with Blaze, was going to be 21 in just a few months, so it didn't hurt that much for her to do so.

After about an hour of drink-making, the two girls finally got a break. Blaze leaned against the back counter and let out a sigh, stretching her arms straight above her. She closed her eyes momentarily, clearing her mind of the different drinks and who had ordered them, when she suddenly felt a large hand shuffle quickly through her short hair. As she turned, she saw the only other employee who was working with them that day. He was usually back in the kitchen, but since they weren't really busy anymore, he came out from the back. She looked up at his face, bright blue eyes and dyed blonde hair severely contrasting against his dark skin. He was one of the few guys who Blaze had actually seen pull off this look.

 **"Not too pressured, are ya? Not getting overworked?"** His deep voice seemed so much louder in the relatively empty room, but this was normal.

 **"All we've been doing is making drinks. That isn't too bad. I'm just glad I'm not back in the kitchen, "** she said, a goofy grin going across her face at her last statement.

 **"The last time I let you in the kitchen you either burnt everything or made it way too salty or way too sweet."** The man, Pat was his name, shook his head and crossed his arms.

 **"That's because she's so sweet that it overflows into what she makes!"** Amy wrapped an arm around Blaze's shoulder, not being very subtle about her pick-up line or her clear flirting. Blaze merely rolled her eyes, knowing that she wasn't really flirting, but was just teasing.

Pat and Amy laughed before Amy returned to where she previously was, leaning over the main bar counter and talking to a regular customer. Blaze went to talk to Pat again, but the voice of that customer cut through the air.

 **"Seriously?! They are putting out this stuff again?"** The customer, a young man about Amy's age, sat at the counter with a newspaper of all things in his hands. As the two employees approached, he laid the paper out flat on the counter, moving his drink to the side to do so. The three workers leaned over the counter to see what it was that they were suppose to be seeing.

Laying out on the page was a large picture and a headline with the words 'Disappearance survivor sentenced to life in the asylum'. Upon looking at the picture, there was a slightly dark-skinned man with short black hair, glasses, and an angry yet frightened look on his face, almost as though he was screaming as the picture was taken. While the others examined the picture, Amy began to read the article aloud.

 **"Survivor of last year's disappearance case, Dwight Fairfield, has officially been sentenced to life living in the Waterside Mental Asylum. After months of deliberation, the asylum board established that the severe mental trauma and clear brain damage that the victim has displayed are uncontrollable and would not be safe should he be released from their custody. The board was unwilling to release any of the results from their interrogations except for a few brief statements of what the victim claims happened to him during his disappearance. While very vague, merely a few of these statements contained phrases such as 'sacrificed to the entity' and 'hunted by the killers'. When the board attempted to convince the man that what he was saying was preposterous and impossible, he would begin screaming profanities and get continuously more aggressive."** The article continued on, but Amy stopped reading to shake her head and take in what she had read.

 **"Geez. What coulda' happened to him while he was out there? And what's this crap about killers and an enti something?"** Pat crossed his arms again, one eyebrow raised as Amy finished reading.

 **"Online there were some leaked statements from the actual interrogations, but I don't know if they were real or not. According to them, he was saying that there was an endless campfire, exit gates, machines, and some sort of spider god in the sky."** The customer began to read the rest of the article to themselves while the three employees gave their own opinions to one another about the article.

 **"Are they sure that these people weren't in like a coma or something? I can understand the crazy killer stuff cause killers are a real thing. But spider gods and some sort of endless campfire? That seems like something someone would only dream of."** Amy shook her head, clearly not believing a word of what the article says.

 **"What I want to know is why he's the only one like this. Everybody is saying that all of those people disappeared and came back together. Whether what he says is real or not, you would think the others would be in the same place as him, right?"** It didn't make sense to Blaze. Those people had all came back together and all had been very disturbed and out of their minds, yet some of them were able to go back to normal, while others were labeled as insane. If she remembered correctly there was one person who had been labeled insane just for trying to defend this Dwight guy when they first reappeared. Nea, was it? Any time they would shut down what the others said happened to them, she would jump forward and shout that they weren't lying. Or something like that.

 **"It doesn't matter anyway. A psycho is locked up for good, which means that's one less crazy person walking around freely, "** Amy stated with no sympathy. Granted, what he described was horrific and crazy, but Blaze couldn't help but feel bad for the guy. She could only assume that there hadn't been anything wrong with him before he disappeared, but then he comes back with mental trauma and obvious insanity. Something must of happened. She just wasn't sure what.

The conversation would have continued had it not been for the bell above the cafe door ringing multiple times all at once, signalling that a rush was on its way. Pat returned to the kitchen, the customer from before folded up his paper and left, and Blaze and Amy prepared themselves for even more drink-making and serving.

...

By the time Blaze's shift was over, the sky outside was already beginning to turn nearly the same shade of bright orange as her hair. She and Amy stood in the back room where a row of lockers were set up for employees to change and keep their things locked up. Both girls removed their aprons, dresses, and leggings, folding them and putting them in their bags. As the two of them stood there changing, Amy pulling a pair of skinny jeans up her legs and Blaze pulling out her regular clothes, her green eyes peeked out from their corners over at Amy, noticing a troubled look on her face.

 **"Blaze...you don't think that any of those other people who went missing would suddenly turn crazy, do you?"**

Blaze's eyebrows furrowed at this. Why was she bringing this up again? She seemed so sure that it was all just a case of crazy people earlier. What was the difference now?

 **"Why are you asking? You don't really think that any of them would turn into killers or something, do you? Think about it. It has been nearly an entire year since those people reappeared. If they were going to go completely insane, they would have done it already. And even if they suddenly did, pretty much every police station and mental asylum knows about them and would stop them before anything happened, "** Blaze reassured her as she adjusted her inside-out t-shirt. **"Yeah, that Dwight guy only just now got sentenced to the asylum for life, but he has been there ever since he and the others reappeared. Whichever of those people really are crazy are already locked up."**

For a moment Amy seemed troubled still, but it quickly changed. She rushed forward towards Blaze, wrapping her arms around her torso and shoving her face against the carrot-top's chest. **"You are so right! Thanks Blaze!"** Amy began rubbing her face against Blaze's chest, causing a blush to form.

 **"Okay, I get it, now would you cut it out!"** Blaze lightly pushed Amy away from her, looking into her locker in embarrassment. Yes, they were best friends, and yes, they were both currently half naked, but that didn't mean that doing stuff like that was okay.

While Blaze blushed, Amy just laughed. **"You are so damn cute, you know that?"**

The two got dressed and grabbed their bags before walking out the front door. For about 15 minutes the two of them walked together, mere small-talk passing between them before Amy turned down a side-road, waving to Blaze as she kept walking. Blaze continued to walk for another 10 minutes or so up the same street before she came around a wide bend and saw her house on the opposite side of the street. She approached and noticed that the downstairs lights of the small 2-story home were lit.

 **"Mom, I'm home!"** She called as she walked into the house, closing the door behind her. The sound of rapid footsteps came rushing down from the staircase near the door, but it wasn't the steps of a person. As she looked over, Blaze watched as a fluffy golden dog with floppy ears came running towards her, nearly leaping at her at the bottom steps. She stumbled back into the wall as the Golden Retriever stood on its back legs, placing them on her chest and reaching up towards her face with its own, trying to lick her, its tail wagging super fast behind it.

 **"Hi Gizmo, "** Blaze chuckled, petting and rubbing the dog's head and ears. He let out a cheerful bark, continuing his rampage of dog kisses before finally getting down and turning, trotting passed the stairs and down the hall to the far door, entering the kitchen. Blaze set aside her bag and followed him, now having the smell of something sweet flowing into her nose. As she entered the kitchen, she saw a woman standing in front of an oven with the door open and oven mitts on, mid-back length red hair pulled back in a ponytail.

 **"Hi mom."**

The woman turned her head, large hazel eyes looking back at Blaze with a loving expression, though she didn't say anything. She turned her head back and pulled a deep tray from out of the oven, placing it on the counter with a folded rag underneath to prevent the heat from damaging the surface.

 **"What did you make?"** As she went closer, Blaze saw that it was a pan full of brownies. Her mouth started to water at the sight of them, but a finger wiggled in her face.

 **"Nuh-uh, not yet. They just came out, so you have to wait."** Blaze purposely made a pouty face, almost like a child, but her mother just smiled and shooed her away with her hand. Blaze smiled and shook her head, glancing over and noticing that Gizmo was standing at the back door, staring up at the door handle.

 **"I don't know what's been wrong with him. He's been up in your room all day just looking outside. Usually he's down here with me when you're at work."**

Blaze nodded and approached, turning the handle and opening the back door. Without warning, Gizmo rushed out the door, running straight towards the woods that were behind the houses on this side of the street.

 **"Gizmo, wait!"** _He never runs off like this! What has gotten into him?_ **"I'm gonna go get him."**

Blaze rushed out the door, running after the retriever and watching as he pushed his way through the bushes. As much as she didn't want to, she did the same, pushing the bushes aside and following him. She was lucky that he was a bright-colored dog, else she probably would have lost sight of him by now. She heard him barking ahead of her, which also helped.

 **"Stop Gizmo! Gizmo!** " She shouted for him, which he typically responded too, yet this time he didn't. He just kept running. Starting to run out of breath, Blaze slowed down a little bit, leaning against a tree to catch her breath. It was already nearly dark outside, so she needed to get him back home quick. **"What is going on with him...?"**

She looked ahead of her and realized that there was a clearing not too far away. She also heard growling coming from that direction. She pushed forward and moved aside some more bushes before coming into the clearing. What was this?

In the center of the clearing was a large tree, much larger than herself in width and branching out in nearly all directions. Yet, unlike the rest of the trees in the woods, this one was dead. The grass seemed to grow less and less the closer you got to it and you could feel how strange the situation was just from seeing it. Ahead of her, though, was Gizmo. He was right at the edge of where the grass began to fade and was in a defensive position with his tail held high, his teeth bared, and a low growl coming from his throat. She could have been wrong, but it seemed like he was growling at the tree itself.

 **"What is this place? I've never even seen this before..., "** Blaze said as she walked forward, stopping next to Gizmo and examining the tree. Other than looking creepy, there didn't seem to be anything wrong with the tree. It seemed healthy, minus having no leaves and _looking_ dead. But, upon closer inspection, she saw something carved into the base of the tree. She narrowed her eyes, but couldn't seem to read whatever it was from where she stood. As she took a few steps closer, Gizmo began to whine rather than growl.

 **"It's okay Giz, I'm not gonna get too close."** She stopped after just a few steps forward, being able to make out some parts of the carved text now.

'He who creates realms will not be appeased forever'.

'He who creates realms'? Blaze wasn't religious, but her first thought was God. Then again, that didn't make sense. So...who then? She took a single step forward, being able to read the rest of the words.

'Once you go, you never truly come back. Never'.

 **"What the hell..."**

Gizmo let out a panicked yelp, causing Blaze to whip around suddenly.

 **"Giz, you oka-"**

Before she could even react, a large tree branch swung quickly right towards her. It slammed into her torso, throwing her back towards the base of the tree. She landed on the ground with a thud, hardly being able to recover before something else came towards her.

 **"Hel-"**

She went to scream for help, but another large branch smacked itself right against her head, causing her to fall backwards, her head hitting the ground and the wind completely knocked out of her.

Gizmo watched in fear as the branches of the tree moved and turned as if they had a mind of their own. Some of them tried to reach for the trees around them, others starting breaking one another. At the base of the tree, Gizmo could only watch and bark in horror as brown vines began to come out of the roots of the tree. It was only now that a somewhat large, black hole could be seen hidden in the roots of the tree. The vines began to wrap themselves around Blaze's body, pulling her closer and closer to that hole. Gizmo barked loudly, scared out of his mind at what he was seeing. As he began to rush forward to save his master, one of the larger tree branches shot towards him, flicking him almost like a large finger, causing him to fly backwards and hit the ground on his side. By the time the panicked dog looked back, all he saw was Blaze's legs as they were pulled and consumed by the darkness of the hole in the tree's roots.

...

...

As green eyes slowly blinked open, the only thing they saw was darkness. There was no sound, no light, no smell, nothing. Everything remained this way until-

 **"AAAAHG!"** Blaze let out a near scream as a head-splitting headache hit her like a freight train, causing her to sit straight up and place both hands on her head, clutching her hair in her fists. Her eyes clenched close and she gritted her teeth, trying to fight back the pain, yet nothing seemed to be working. She slowly laid herself back down, hands still holding her head, and set her head gently against the ground. She needed to lay down and let the pain become at least bearable before she tried anything else. She laid there for an unknown amount of time, allowing her headache to die down before she opened her eyes again. It was only now that she realized.

 _Where am I?_ Slowly this time, she pushed herself up from the ground, one hand still on her head. She looked around her, realizing that there were trees everywhere and that it was very dark, leaving little visible to the eye.

 **"Did...I trip when I was chasing Gizmo? I could have sworn that-"** Her eyes widened as time remembered. _The clearing! The tree!_

She frantically looked around her, trying to find any possible direction that the tree could be in. If she could find that much she could check and see if Gizmo was still there. As much as she didn't want to, she turned herself and placed both hands on the ground, bracing herself for if the headache got worse. She pushed herself up to her feet, faced with dizziness and the pain in her head growing slightly worse. She leaned against one of the trees, holding her head again and closing her eyes.

 **"Damnit...what even hit me?"** She gave herself a moment to calm down before opening her eyes again, yet something was different. Just a moment ago all she saw was trees and darkness, yet now she could see what looked like black grass below her feet. There was also something else. A light. In the distance she could see a bright light through the trees. Maybe a house? Was it her house?

Blaze took a few deep breaths, hoping that her headache wouldn't worsen when she began to walk. As she took a few steps, it did indeed flare up the pain, but she needed to ignore it. She had to find out where that light was coming from.

She kept walking towards the light, watching it get closer and brighter. But as it came more into view, it wasn't a house at all. As a matter of fact, the light began to shimmer and wave, separating and coming back together in her view. _Is that...a fire?_

Blaze allowed her pace to quicken, momentarily forgetting the pain in her head. Finally, she reached the edge of the trees, pushing aside a bush to find...

 **"A campfire?"** Before Blaze was a relatively large clearing, a campfire made of stone and branch set up in the center with a few long horizontal logs placed around it. Confused, she wasn't sure what to do. A noise then filled her ears, like the rustling of many bushes coming from multiple directions. She ducked down in the bushes, waiting to see if there was an animal or something. But as she watched and as she waited for what she assumed would be a wild animal, a thought crossed her mind.

 _What if it's Gizmo?!_

She eagerly waited, hoping that it was him. She then heard something that indeed lifted her spirits, though she questioned it. _Was that a bark?_ Blaze pushed through the bushes into the clearing, a hopeful smile on her face. It was then that she realized that it wasn't just one area of the bushes that was shaking. There were two other areas as well. It didn't take long for the source of the shaking to reveal itself. Blaze's eyes widened.

Other...people? Two guys and another girl.

 **"What...is this?"**

* * *

And there is Chapter one of Into the Void! I hope you enjoyed!

I will say that this story is gonna be a bit more interactive then my other stories. Eventually, there will be more then just 4 survivors, but I am not making them. If you have a character that you would like added into the story, you can submit them in the comments or PM me! Give me a good bit of info about them, like name, age, gender, personality, backstory, etc. They must be human! For now there will only be 4 survivors which I have created until characters that I am interested in have been submitted.

Keep in mind that, should your character be added to the story, it will be my interpretation of them based on how you describe them. So the more detail, the better I can write them.

Happy reading!


End file.
